Garrett's Story
by Lofta1995
Summary: We've all heard the stories of the Cullen's having families when they were human but what about Garrett? This is a one shot about what life was like for Garrett in his human life. Enjoy.


**A/N: Just to let everyone know this will be a one shot, If you have questions don't be afraid to PM me and I'll answer them as fast I can with my busy schedule. Just to let you in on a little secret to all the other writers. Carry a notebook with you at all times, especially if you have free time. Inspiration can hit you like a rock stuck in the grill of a semi.:) And lastly I do not own any of the lovely characters in the Twilight series but we all know who does.**

**Family?**

I was sitting in the Denali living room with Kate on my lap and the others spread throughout the sitting in various places in the living room. Everyone was caught up in a conversation about Renesmee Cullen, but me, I was caught up in thoughts of my family from long ago.

"Garrett?" Kate asked looking at me expecting an answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"Sorry. What'd I miss?" I asked looking at Kate.

"I asked if you were okay. You haven't spoken in awhile and you seemed really caught up in whatever you were thinking about?" She explained.

"I'm fine Kate. Just thinking at the past." I answered and she didn't look completely convinced.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tanya asked sitting on the arm of the chair we were in.

"You know Garrett, I don't recall you ever telling us about your past. Maybe now is the time we learn of it." Eleazar inquired from his seat next to Carmen.

"Fine." I said and took a deep breath and released it and started my story.

"It all started on March 18, 1763. I was born to Mary and John Harrison in Pennsylvania. I grew up listening to my father complain about the British tyranny, which caused me to become a hardcore patriot. I was 13 when the war for independence broke out. My father was happy for the end of British tyranny, but very much displeased that he could not fight for the cause. Which left me as the next best thing. The day I turned 17 I was officially omitted to the local militia, but my father wasn't pleased with the low title he wanted me in the real continental army. But I was happy being in just the militia, by only being in the militia I could stay home, help with the crops and livestock, and I could settle down with a women and have a family. But I promised my father that if the battle came close to home and the army needed men that I would join and fight for the cause. He grudgingly agreed to my terms.

After I turned 18 I started to court a daughter of another farmer in town. Her name was Kathleen Smith. We courted for about 6 months before plans were put into the works for the wedding. We wedded and soon after we found she was with child. It was a little boy. We named him John Matthew Harrison. He was my pride and joy. I don't think ma was ever more joyful than when she was with little John.

It wasn't long after that the war started moving into the area. The thought of war frightened Kathy beyond words and my promise to my father frightened her even more. She begged and pleaded with me to not go to war to break my promise to my father. I told her that I was a man of my word and I had nothing if I broke it.

Soon after I joined the army and went off to battle. I still remember the day I had to kiss Kathy and little John good bye. It was my first battle. Never few of the men that went in, came out. I was shot in the gut. I sent up a prayer for little John and Kathy as the fest began and I blacked out the next thing I knew I was burning .

When I woke I knew what I was my family had passed along the story of the blood drinkers for generations and mine was no different. I stayed away from Kathy and John for a year to clam the thirst and then returned to watch over them. I watched as John grew and married and brought his own children into the world and I watch as Kathy aged and slowly passed away. Once I had seen enough, that I knew John would be okay on his own I left and started my nomadic life. My adventures around the world. And that brings us to where we are today. And there is no where else I rather be." I finished and pulled Kate close kissing the top of her head.

Carmen came over and gave me a hug. "nada es mejor que el amor verdadero" whispered in my ear.

"No nothing." I said kissing Kate on the head.


End file.
